Pokemon Valentines Day special- Roses and Iris'
by Charizard58
Summary: The trio visit the Nimbassa City Valentines Day fare but tension rises when Ash and Iris both receive roses off of an anonymous lover. Both trainers are eager to find out who sent each other the roses but as its valentines Day, anything can happen… (Sorry for another terrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day- Roses and Iris'**

**Hey guys and thanks for coming to see my story. I have been working on it for a while now, making sure that it's made in time for Valentines Day. First of all, I apologize for the terrible name as I tried my best to think of one that would suit the story and the occasion. Anyway I thought that I'd post it a couple of days before Valentines Day so you guys would have enough time to notice it and to prevent you noticing it after the day. Also I thought I'd do this in three parts, the first today, the next tomorrow and the final one the day after tomorrow. So this is chapter 1 of my Valentines Day story and I hope you enjoy it. (NOTE: Please forgive me if you come across any spelling/grammar mistakes)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon)**

******Chapter 1**

"Ash slow down!" shouted Cilan.

"Yeah Ash why are you in such a hurry. We have all day"Iris says back.

"(Pant, pant) sorry, I'm just excited to see what's on today" Ash replies.

"What so you've never been to this festival before? Iris exclaims in confusion.

"Of course NOT" Ash says with sarcasm "I don't know what it's going to be like."

Cilan straightens out his bow-tie and begins talking. "Well let me tell you then Ash."

"Oh boy" Ash and Iris both reply in synchronised fashion.

"The Nimbassa City Valentines Day fete is rated as one of the cities biggest and most popular occasions. With tonnes of exquisite amusements and hundreds of stalls, there's no doubt you'll be in for one heck of a da-." Cilan is suddenly interrupted by an annoyed-looking Iris.

"Cilan we don't have any time for one of your stupid lectures!"

"Yeah Cilan, why don't we just get started already," Ash says before once again running ahead.

"ASH" Iris shouts, but by that time Ash can't hear her as he has already ran on ahead. "Oh boy. What a kid!" Iris says.

Once Iris and Cilan had caught up with Ash, they were now in the centre of the city. The three of them looked around in awe at the sight of the occasion. "Wow, they really put it on this year" Cilan remarked.

"Yeah this place seems bigger than before" Iris replied.

"So guys what do you want to do first then?" Cilan asks.

"Well I was thinking abou-." Iris is interrupted by an eager Ash.

"Why don't we get some food, I'm STARVING here."

Ash, half expected Iris to make one of her childish remarks about him but to his surprise she just sighed and replies "fine whatever."

Whilst now queuing, Iris was trying not to look at Cilan or Ash. The only one she was even talking to was Axew. She then focused her attention to a poster. It was for the Valentines Day show/musical. Iris had never been to it before and had always wanted to go but sadly she never had the money or the time. Sadly for her though she also accepted that if she was going to see it, it would probably not be this year. She sighed before talking to Axew. "Oh Axew, I really wish I could go to that show. It looks really fun and entertaining. But sadly it doesn't look like we'll be going to that any time soon." Axew responded whilst trying to cheer up its disappointed looking trainer. "Oh it doesn't matter." She then said back to Axew.

Cilan then interrupted Iris' conversation with her Axew. He was rather surprised with how she reacted to when Ash brought up the idea of getting some food. Especially as they'd only had breakfast a couple of hours ago. "Well Iris, I'm surprised. You usually call him a kid when he says something silly like that."

Iris just sighs once again. "Yeah I guess" Iris says with a slightly depressed tone before looking away.

"Are you okay Iris, is there something on your mind?" Cilan asks.

"Oh, oh yeah I'm err... fine and there's err... nothing on my mind" she says with a suspicious giggle.

"Hmm" Cilan starts to think, putting his hand across his chin.

"DON'T GIVE THAT EXPRESSION!" Iris yells.

Cilan, whilst sweat dropping quickly apologises."Oh right I'm sorry Iris I was just err..." Cilan looks around before seeing Ash ordering his food. "I was just thinking about what to get to eat." Iris, still looking suspicious, turns away.

Ash then returns with some food. "Hey guys I got you all some candyfloss" Ash says with three large bags of the pink candy.

"Oh why thanks Ash" Cilan says.

"Yeah thanks Ash" Iris also says.

"It's nothing guys," Ash says slightly blushing.

"So Cilan, please could you maybe tell me more about this event?" Ash asks.

"Why sure." Cilan says whilst once again straightening out his bow-tie. Iris rolls her eyes, knowing that this is a cue for one of his pointless evaluations or 'lectures' as she called it.

Whilst Cilan is talking (and Iris getting bored,) Ash is just sitting there on the just staring into space for a minute. "Ash, Ash, ASH" Cilan shouts whilst Ash is still staring into space. Pikachu rolls his eyes, noticing Cilans frustration, so he decides just to wake him up by using thunderbolt.

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Ash yells. "Pikachu, what did you do that for?" Ash says in a frustrated manner. Pikachu then speaks (NOTE: I will not bother with writing the Pokémon's real language as I know it is just a load of rubbish) and looks at Cilan. "Oh, oh right sorry about that Cilan" Ash says slightly embarrassed. Iris is just sniggering whilst Cilan looks very angry.

However as Ash anticipates a shouting at by Cilan, Cilan's facial expression turns to a rather sympathetic look. "Are you alright Ash? You seemed to be staring into space for some time."

Ash then responds jerkily. "Err... yeah I'm okay".

"Come on Ash you can tell me. Now is there something REALLY on your mind." Cilan asks again, trying to raise suspicion.

"No there is NOT" Ash replies angrily.

"Okay, okay I was just enquiring" Cilan replies whilst trying to look innocent.

When the trio had finished their food they got up and starting looking around. There were loads of roller coasters, carousels and shops available just for this one occasion. However despite all the amusements, there was one major stall that everyone was around. It was a stall selling roses, but not just any old roses, roses in which you could write a note to someone; potentially your lover and it would be delivered to them.

Once Axew had seen the store his eyes suddenly lit up as did Pikachu's. Axew started pulling Iris' hair whilst Pikachu was tapping Ash by the side of his head. "What is it Axew?" Iris asks the enthusiastic looking tusk pokemon.

"Yeah Pikachu, what's up?" Ash asks his yellow mouse pokemon.

"Oh right (giggle) you want to get a rose for Emolga" Iris says to her Axew.

"Yeah it appears Pikachu would like to get a rose as well for Snivy." Ash and Iris both find the situation incredibly cute, but the moment is suddenly disturbed by one of Cilan's cheesy comments.

"Ahh, why it appears that both your pokemon have found love."

Once again Iris interrupts. "Cilan there's no need for one of your lectures right now."

Iris and Ash line up by the roses stall whilst Cilan sits by a park bench with a book. However even he has some suspicions that something is going on between the two. "Well I guess they would make a great couple." Cilan says to himself before smiling and laying back.

Back in the queue it is nearly time for Ash to be served. When Ash is next the lady looks at him smiling. "Hi there what can I get for you?" The lady asks politely.

"Oh hi, I would like one for Snivy." The lady has a strange and confused look on her face. "It's from my Pikachu" Ash replies, before the situation starts to get awkward.

"Oh right... anything else then?" Ash suddenly looks around whilst Iris is standing there a few places back in the queue.

"Oh come on Ash no need to take forever" Iris thinks to herself. Ash then looks back at the lady running the stall.

"I'll take another. From anonymous to..." Ash whispers the name to her.

"Okay then. My Pelipper will deliver these to you sometime in the next hour" the lady says to Ash.

"Okay, thanks!" Ash says before running over to join Cilan.

"Hey Cilan, how are you then" Ash asks in a good mood.

Cilan sniggers "okay". Ash once again looks confused. Whilst looking at Ash's confused face, Cilan thinks to himself. "Ash's showing his confused face. I wonder who on earth would think THAT'S cute" implying a certain person.

"What, what is it Cilan what's so fu-, oh not THIS again."

"Don't worry Ash." Cilan replies whilst trying to calm Ash down. Ash however, just decides to ignore him. For a while there is an awkward silence between the two.

Meanwhile it is Iris' turn in the queue. "Hello there what can I help you there with today" the lady asked Iris.

"I'll take one for Emolga from Axew."

"Okay then young lady, anything else" the lady running the stall asks. Iris suddenly pauses. She then looks into her pocket to see how much money she has. Luckily she has just about enough pokedollars (NOTE: or whatever the pokemon currency is called, I forget) to get another rose.

"Actually I'll take another. From err... anonymous to..."

"Okay thank you and have a nice day" the lady says.

"Thank you" Iris replies before running off. She suddenly thinks to herself. "Man I seriously don't hope they find out."

Iris returns to the other two (whom are still not talking to each other.) "Hi guys" she says softly and nervously.

"Oh hey Iris" Cilan says.

"So what do you want to do next, Iris do you have any preferences?" Ash asks looking at Iris. Ash purposely asked Iris before Cilan as he was still annoyed with Cilan. However Cilan thought differently and was adamant that something was going on between those two.

"Err... well why don't we go check out the amusements?" Iris asks.

"Well why not?" Cilan replies. "Yeah lets go" a determined Ash says eagerly. The three of them walk around whilst Iris has a really determined look in her face. However her face then drops and then she stops walking. Cilan and Ash turn around.

"What's wrong Iris?" Ash asks. "Yeah you're usually bouncing up the walls with excitement when we go to events like this. Cilan adds.

"Guys I have a confession to make. I don't have any money left. I spent the remainder of my money on buying that rose for the Pokémon." Iris was trying to keep quiet about the rose she secretly bought for the anonymous person.

"Don't worry there Iris." Cilan joyfully says. "Ashy and I here have loads of money left."

Ash looks confused but decides to respond. "Err yeah we have lots of money. D-don't worry about it." Iris' face suddenly lights up again.

"Oh really are you sure? You guys are the BEST! Ash however is still looking confused before Cilan decides just to make the situation more arkward.

"What's wrong Ash, too SCARED to chip in?" Cilan teases.

"Oh no, I just don't like being called Ashy" Ash replies.

"Fair enough" Cilan replies still however looking smug.

Iris turns to Ash and Cilan. "So guys, what do you want to go on first?" Iris asks sweetly.

"Well err..." Cilan stutters before again being interrupted by an enthusiastic Ash.

"THAT one" he says, pointing to the tallest and steepest roller coaster.

"Okay then" Iris agrees, also rather enthusiastically. Cilan however is slightly concerned.

"Err isn't that a little too... you know." Ash then butts in.

"What's the matter Cilan, are you to SCRAED to ride it" Ash says sarcastically whilst giving Cilan a guilty look.

"Okay, we'll go on that one then" Cilan says slightly annoyed (mainly at Ash.)

"Yay" Iris and Ash both cheer in delight at Cilan's agreement.

The three of them went on the ride although whilst Iris and Ash found it fun, Cilan unfortunately was nearly sick. After that, whilst Iris briefly went off to get something to drink (NOTE: I know I said that she had ran out of money but for now lets just pretend she found some loose change somewhere) Ash and Cilan went over to another amusement. It was a Whack-a-Drilbur (NOTE: The fact that you are practicaly killing a Drilbur, which Iris once had is nothing to do with why she wasn't there.) It was just like a Whack-a-mole and if you got a certain amount, you would win a prize which was a toy soft Pokémon.

Ash decided to go first and by getting a certain amount, he was able to choose a toy. Without hesitation, he chose the Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, do you like it?" Ash asked his partner pokemon.

"Pika, chu" it replied (as if to say yes.) (NOTE: Also I know I said I wouldn't include Poke-language or whatever it's called but on this occasion I couldn't really imagine this part without a bit of it.) Cilan also decided to have a go and also managed to win. There was also a Pansage toy on offer.

"Man I know which one he's going to choose" Ash thought to himself. However to his surprise, he instead chose an Axew toy. Ash was confused. "Hey Cilan. Why did you get the Axew toy? You could have got a Pansage one instead. However Cilan was aware, but just smiled.

"It's for Iris." Ash was even more confused.

"Why?" He asked back to Cilan.

Cilan giggles "You'll see."

When Iris returned, the three of them sat down at a park bench. Ash and Cilan were both eager to show her the toys they won. "Hey look at what I won Iris" Ash said eagerly to Iris.

Iris giggled. "Isn't that cute? Its cheeks are so springy." However her attention then turned to Cilan when he showed her the Axew toy.

"Here you go Iris" Cilan said when he saw the look in her eyes.

"WOW Cilan, it's SO CUTE, and for ME, WOW!" The delighted Iris said. Cilan once again giggled.

"Err no, actually it's from Ash." Cilan said before turning to Ash and winking. Ash looked confused but just tried to play along. Strangely though, Iris' excitement dropped.

"Huh. Oh right. Err gee thanks Ash." Iris spoke disappointedly whilst trying to hide her blushes. Ash was now even more confused.

The moment however was interrupted when suddenly Pelipper came and dropped two roses from its beak. Iris and Ash read the roses. "Hey look Axew, it's the rose you wanted for Emolga" Iris said excitedly to her Axew.

"Yeah and it looks like Pikachu's rose for Snivy is here too." Ash replied.

"Emolga, come on out" Iris ordered.

"You too Snivy" Ash repeated. The two pokemon came out. Iris whispered to her Axew.

"Hey Axew why don't you go give your rose to Emolga over there." Axew then walked over to Emolga nervously whilst holding the rose. At the same time, Pikachu walked over to Snivy with its rose (more confidently than Axew as we all know that Pikachu is generally a more confident Pokemon than Axew.)

Emolga took the rose off Axew. She then looked at it before looking back at Axew, whom had a big smile on his face. Emolga then gave Axew one of her cute smiles before going over to hug the delighted Axew. (NOTE: I don't actually know how Pokémon hug one another or even if they can but in this story I am just pretending they can.) Meanwhile, Pikachu gave Snivy the rose. Snivy looked at the rose and gave Pikachu one of its sly looks but at the same time was smiling and pleased with Pikachu's kind gesture. "Aww that's so cute" Iris said with an excited look in their eyes. "Both the Pokemon accepted."

"Isn't it just" Ash adds on. This would usually be the point where Cilan would say one of his 'lectures.' However, Iris and Ash were both aware and therefore stopped him just in time. (NOTE: This is because quite frankly I don't know what he would say in a situation like this.)

However the moment of happiness between the Pokemon and their trainers was interrupted when Pelipper returned and dropped two other roses from its beak. "_To Ash_" one of them read and "_To Iris_" the other read. They both had a love message written on them and at the bottom of the note on the rose it said "_From Anonymous._" Both trainers were both confused. "Who on earth could this be off" both of them thought at the same time. All three trainers let out a massive "Hmm" all at the same time in confusion.

**Well that was chapter 1. If you are stuck wondering who the roses could possibly be off then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out the next part of the story. Anyway feel free to leave comments in the comments section or private message me. You can also send me your ideas for negaishipping stories on my 'Best of Negaishipping' story comments section or you can private message me. So see you tomorrow in which I'll hopefully have the next part of the story.**

**BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentines Day- Roses and Iris'**

**Hi everyone. This is the second part of my story and I hope you like it... and by the way I just thought I'd repeat some of the last chapter here so I could sort of get going anyway here it is...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon)**

**Chapter 2**

In the midst of all the shock, Cilan, whilst also trying to look shocked, could only feel smug about it all. "I wonder who this could be off" both Ash and Iris thought at the same time. They didn't have a clue who their rose was off, but they both certainly knew who the other persons rose was off.

(NOTE: The next couple of paragraphs are in first person and the subheading at the top will basically show whose thoughts it is. Also I am going to ignore speech bubbles as practically all of it is first person.)

Ash

Well I wonder who this could be off. From anonymous it says. Who could that be? Hey wait. Iris doesn't look over the moon as I would have expected. Maybe I was right not to give my real name. But then again how is she going to find out how I really feel for her. I mean she's just so cute. Her wild personality, her beautiful tanned skin and those chocolate brown eyes. That pink gorgeous dress of hers. Oh please help me, even her hair that makes her look like a palm tree is just so cute. Maybe I was wrong in getting her that rose. Well I guess it is Valentines Day but still. I didn't want this moment to be awkward. Huh, what do I do, what do I do. I guess I should tell Cilan, well what do I have to lose?

Iris

So some anonymous person sent me a rose. (Sigh) and how am I meant to know who it's from. Oh if only it was from Ash. I mean when I ordered that rose I thought he'd be happy about it but now I've just confused him. Oh well he does look kind of cute when he's confused. Huh. Oh who am I kidding? I reaaly think I have a proper crush on him! His soft black hair that points in every direction. His cute childish face. The way he dresses. And all of his childish enthusiasm is just so sweet. (Sigh) but why would he go for a girl like me. I mean thinking back to what that boy in the Village of Dragons said to me. The boy I had such a huge crush on. And he just put me down. Well Ash is different. He's a sweet guy. Why don't I just tell him how I feel for him? No, that would just make it more awkward. I guess I should just tell Cilan instead. He's reliable.

(NOTE: I will only have one paragraph for first person so whenever I go on to the next paragraph I won't bother writing a sub-heading I'll just assume you know its back to third person. I just thought I'd write this for future references.)

"Okay guys, time for lunch" Cilan said, trying to make the situation less awkward. Despite the two of them being not that hungry after eating lots of candyfloss, they couldn't complain. Whilst Cilan went of to get the food, the other two sat down on a bench. There was an awkward silence between them as both were too afraid to talk after what had just happened. They were also trying desperately to avoid eye-contact even though they couldn't help looking at each other at times.

Cilan came back with the food to their relief and was trying to get the two talking. "So are you both having fun today?" He asked politely.

"Err... yeah I guess..." Ash said nervously. Iris was still silent however.

"Are you okay Iris?" Cilan asked, concerned but smug. "You haven't talked much today and you're barely eating your food." Iris suddenly turned around.

"Oh oh yeah I'm fine." She said before slowly taking small bites from her food.

Ash nervously was trying to clear his throat to get Cilan's attention. "Erm Cilan?" He asked. Cilan turned round at Ash. "I need to tell you something." He added "in private." Cilan was confused but decided just to listen to him.

"Okay Ash." Both Ash and Cilan left and went behind a building away from Iris for a moment.

"What's wrong Ash?" Cilan asked again. Ash decided to tell Cilan but was still nervous.

"There's something I should tell you."

"Go on" Cilan replied.

"Err well err you see err you know err Iris err well I kind of err."

"Go on Ash just tell me, I won't tell anyone" Cilan ordered politely.

"Oh who am I kidding? I like Iris! I was the one who sent her the rose IT WAS ME!" Despite the fact that Cilan had predicted this from the start he was still shell-shocked.

"As I thought" Cilan said in a smug way. Ash was surprised.

"WHAT!"

"You see Ash I was always convinced that you might have liked her from the start and the way you were acting around her."

"Yes, yes but that's not the point. The point is that I want her to know how I feel for her seen as it's, you know Valentines Day. But I'm just worried that err, you know she won't like me back." Ash said desperately.

"Oh come on Ash, I know Iris, she'll listen to you" Cilan said trying to calm him down.

"Yes I know but what shall I do?" Ash said in a panicking way. Cilan thought to himself.

"I know. Why don't you tell her at exactly four o clock today at the town centre? Trust me I'm confident it will work." Cilan suggested. There was a long pause.

"Okay" Ash says determinedly. "I'll do it."

Ash was once again walking back to the table in which Iris was sitting on in a good mood. Iris just watched by at how pleased he was. Now she felt pressured for some reason. She tagged Cilan by the arm. "Cilan, I also have something to tell you in private." Cilan turned round in surprise.

"Okay." The two also wandered to behind a building where they would be away from Ash.

"What's on your mind then" Cilan asked the nervous Iris.

"Err well Cilan, do you think Ash, you know likes me?" She asked quietly. Cilan tried to reply whilst hiding his suspicions.

"Erm well I'm sure he appreciates you as a friend." Iris was slightly annoyed by that answer though.

"No Cilan, I mean does he think I'm cute?" Cilan again replied nervously trying not to tell her about what Ash said to him about her.

"I'm sure he respects you."

Iris sighed."Oh because you see, I kind of, err well not really kind of but OKAY I have a crush on Ash!" Cilan was once again thoroughly surprised by this but could only look smug. Iris continued speaking in a valiant manner. "Yes it was I who sent him that rose, IT WAS ME!"

"Okay, ok" Cilan replied trying to calm her down. "Well why don't you just tell him then?

Iris' face suddenly dropped again. "I don't know. I'm just afraid that he, he won't like me back. What shall I do Cilan? WHAT SHALL I DO? Cilan tried to get her to calm down but then thought back to what Ash told him and what he suggested that Ash did.

"I have an idea" Cilan said triumphantly. "Go tell him how you feel for him at, oh I don't know exactly four o clock today at the town centre.

"But Cilan!" Iris panicked but Cilan interrupted.

"Trust me Iris; I'm confident it will work."

"Okay then, what have I got to lose?" Iris said sarcastically." The two went back to the table. Iris staying calm but Cilan however, grinning knowing that the two would be in big debt to him after this.

For the next couple of hours the trio split up and were all trying out the different attractions individually. Ash was on one of stalls in which you would have a hose and you would have to knock bottles down or something strange like that. (NOTE: I am not too familiar with carnival stalls so for all I know I might have made this up but please just go along with it) Luckily Ash had won and got to choose the prize. He chose a Pikachu keychain (NOTE: Yes I know that everything he wins happens to be a Pikachu something or another but it's frankly just because I sort of ran out of ideas so yeah.) Ash walked away from the stall. "Man I better check the time" he said to himself. He looked at his watch. He gasped. "Oh no its 3:59, I said to Cilan I'd be at the centre of town then." He then suddenly rushed off, trying to avoid the stampede of people around.

At the same time, Iris was rushing to the centre of town. "Oh no, I was having too much fun! I said to Cilan I would go to the centre of town at exactly four o clock. AND NOW I HAVE LIKE TEN SECONDS LEFT. OH NO!"

"Iris!" Ash shouted whilst running to the centre of town.

"Ash!" Iris replied also running to the centre but from a different path. Fortunately they both made it in time. Both of them were holding their knees and desperately trying to get their breath back.

"Iris, there's something I need to tell you." Ash said desperately.

"Yeah me to Ash" Iris said also desperately.

Then they both spoke together at the same time "I-I l-"

**Well I'm sorry guys that I kind of left you on a cliff-hanger but don't worry, the final part will be available tomorrow so stay tuned until then. Feel free to post a comment in the comment section and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit shorter than the first but still I hope you liked it. All that's left for me to say now is goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow...**

**BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentines Day- Roses and Iris'**

**Hello again guys. This is the final part of my Valentines Day Pokémon Negaishipping story. I hope you like it and feel free to comment. So anyway, without further ado lets continue from where we left of...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon)**

**Chapter 3**

"I-I-l-ove you" they both said at the same time. Both shocked by the others announcement they both gave a shocked but delighted look, also in unison. However, what they did not realise was that at exactly four o clock in the town centre was the point in which roses and paper hearts were dropped from the sky. (NOTE: To be honest I wasn't too sure if there was a pokemon symbolising love as it would have fitted perfectly into this part. However, if there is such a thing as the 'love' Pokémon then feel free to correct me.)

Both looked confused, as they were now the centre of attention with everyone looking around and aah-ing. The two of them at first were mortified but then looked into each others eyes and just giggled and enjoyed the moment and properly being in love for the first time. Then Ash, looking slightly nervous, offered Iris his hand (to hold,) which Iris, without hesitation held and grabbed onto tight, also smiling. "I really do love you Iris" Ash quietly said whilst smiling.

"And I really love you too" Iris replied in delight.

Ash then remembered something. "Oh Yeah, Iris it was me." Iris looked confused. "It was me, who sent you that rose. I had always had a crush on you. I was just too afraid to admit it." Iris just laughed though.

"Oh Ash, don't worry. It was also me who sent you that rose. I also had a crush on you since the day your Pikachu shocked me and you thought I was a Pokémon. I was just afraid you didn't like me" Iris said. They then found them hugging each other, whilst the audience found this very entertaining with all the roses falling from the sky, letting out more aahs.

However, just as both of them were starting to enjoy their 'interacting' (NOTE: I know that's a terrible way to describe it but hey ho) a familiar sight appeared from the shadows. Both of them recognised who it was. It was the green haired, bow-tie wearing connoisseur, Cilan. "Oh look at you two lovebirds." The other two suddenly stopped hugging and turned round in shock.

"Oh hey Cilan" Iris said, almost looking guilty. Cilan was once again looking smug.

"Well I'm so happy that both of you found true love. That was why I set you up." Both Ash and Iris turned round in shock.

"Waa" they both said whilst confused.

"You set us up!" Ash said at first, almost looking annoyed. Cilan was preparing for one of his evaluation procedures.

"You see, I knew that you too always had a crush on each other. Even before you told me in private." At this point, both trainers looked at each other in shock. Cilan continued. "I was also aware that at this time today was when all the Pokémon dropped romantic things from the sky at the town centre. I thought that it would be a great time and atmosphere to confess."

Now however all of the anger Ash had felt inside had completely gone. Now he was actually really pleased with Cilan. "Well, I guess that I owe you for all of this Cilan. Without you I wouldn't have Iris right next to me." Iris then turned round happily.

"Yeah thanks for your help Cilan. What would we do without you?" Cilan, however was now blushing.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just happy that my two best friends are happy. Now Dr. Love has other problems to sort out." And on that note, he left the scene. Iris then turned back to Ash, attaching her hand to Ash's once again.

"Oh, when will he learn?" She sarcastically asked Ash in a sweet tone whilst giggling.

"Yeah" Ash said stubbornly. Too happy to comment.

Ash then looked down. He had something to give to Iris. "Err Iris" Ash said nervously. Iris however was almost feeling sorry for Ash, looking at how nervous he was. As she had a soft spot for him, she responded sweetly.

"Yes Ash. What is it?" Ash once again was looking worried.

"I've kind of got you a gift. Just, you know a friendly thing." Iris' face was starting to light up but once she'd seen the present, her face then lighted up much quicker. It was three tickets to see the Pokémon Valentines Day Show/musical. (NOTE: The show wasn't actually called that. I just didn't really know what to call it.) However, these were not just any old seats, they were VIP seats. (Basically you would have front row seats which were better quality than the others and also you had the best view.) Iris looked stunned and then looked at Ash. Her brown eyes had lit up.

"Oh my, Ash, you got the tickets, first class. Oh you are the best Ash, you really are." Iris spoke quickly and excitedly before going over to cuddle Ash. But then she stopped as she suddenly realised. "But Ash, how did you afford them?" She asked now feeling slightly guilty.

Ash responded calmly though. "Oh don't worry, I had enough." Iris joyous emotions once again continued, even though she still felt slightly guilty for Ash, especially as she herself had not bought him a gift. Ash then spoke to Iris again, with something still on his mind that he just couldn't get around. "Well I'm just glad you're err... happy." He then spoke in a more nervous tone. "So err listen, Iris. What I wanted to ask you was err, err." He felt extremely nervous about saying what he was about to say but he realised just to get it out of the way. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ash's face now lit up. However, he was slightly concerned. Had he rushed it? Had he overreacted? Iris however, was in shock but had made up her mind. For her it was an easy decision. "Ash Ketchum, I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend." Ash was now over the moon.

"So does this mean I'm your err... boyfriend?" He asked excitedly.

"I hope it does" Iris said back to Ash calmly.

"I promise Iris. I promise that I'll be the greatest boyfriend ever" Ash swore. On that note, the two once again hugged each other.

As the show did not start yet for another few hours, the couple (NOTE: As I may decide to call them now as they are boyfriend and girlfriend) decided just to go round the fair together (as Cilan had gone somewhere.) They were once again having loads of fun, pitching in for each other, (NOTE: I know I have said a few times now that neither have much money but oh well) going on about every attraction in the city together and just having a great time.

After all of it, both of them decide to relax, just before the show. "Well Ash that was pretty crazy wasn't it." Iris said whilst trying to calm down from all the euphoria.

"Nah, that was nothing" Ash replied, more calmly. (NOTE: I'll be honest with you, those past lines I got from an actual episode, for those who didn't know or haven't seen that certain episode, but as I said in the disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon so hey ho.) However, as tension was building up between them, they both heard a certain voice.

"Hey, I'm back!" It was Cilan. Both Ash and Iris were trying not to act romantic in front of Cilan even though both of them sort of expected Cilan to figure out that the two of them were dating.

"Oh hey Cilan!" Ash said.

"Yeah hi Cilan" Iris added on. Cilan was panting, having rushed back.

"So, are you guys both ready for the show then?" Cilan asked.

"You bet!" Ash said determinedly. They all went in early, just to find their seats and soak up the atmosphere of the beautiful theatre.

"Wow it's huge." Iris said excitedly, with her voice echoing around the room. The three of them sat down, Cilan trying to guarantee that the two lovebirds sat next to each other. They waited a good twenty minutes before the show started.

As the lights dimmed for the start of the show and the curtain started to open, Ash felt something heavy on his shoulder. He turned round to see Iris with her head on his shoulder. This made Ash feel very secure during the show. The show started with a Pichu coming onto the stage playing the banjo (just like the one from the Pokémon Ranger game) before loads of other Pokémon entered the stage. (NOTE: I won't go into too much detail about the musical as frankly I don't know much about Pokémon musicals.) The show was incredible with all these different Pokémon coming onto the stage in several different outfits and dancing on the stage. It was then that the curtain closed for the interval.

"Well Ash, wasn't that amazing?" Iris asked Ash. Ash turned round at Iris, whom was now off of his shoulder.

"It sure was" Ash said with that determined tone he always had in his voice. "What did you think Cilan?" the raven haired boy added on. However, Cilan wasn't listening and instead writing an evaluation in his trademark notepad. Ash didn't bother in trying to get his attention, knowing that Cilan wouldn't approve of being disturbed whilst writing an evaluation.

During the interval, the show producers decided to have some interval entertainment whilst all the Pokémon got ready backstage. And as it was Valentines Day, a large TV screen appeared and in big letters it had 'Kiss Cam' on it. This got everyone's attention, bar Cilan who was still busy writing. The cam went around a few couples (whom willingly kissed.) However, to Ash and Iris' shock the camera then turned to them (whom at the time were holding hands making them easy targets.) Both were now blushing as everyone looked at them. Even Cilan was now watching! The problem was that, whilst happily watching all the other couples kisses, they themselves had not prepared for a situation like this.

The two of them knew they had to kiss, or everyone would have booed. So they just decided to look in each others eyes to make them fall in love properly with each other. Then suddenly, with everyone watching, the two of them drew themselves together and then kissed each other properly on the lips for a couple of seconds. As they pulled themselves away from each other, the audience were now cheering really loudly, more than for any of the acts in the actual show. For them seeing two ten year olds (NOTE: Or however old they are, I forget) kiss was much cuter than any Pokémon in the world. "That wasn't too bad after all" Ash whispered to Iris.

Iris replied. "It wasn't funnily enough."

For the rest of the show now, the two of them found themselves hand in hand with their heads on each others shoulder (NOTE: If that's even possible.) When the show finally ended, the beautiful Nimbassa City was now dark with all of the streetlights lit. Despite this though, the celebrations were still going strong with all the stalls still open as well as the amusements. The trio had now exited the theatre.

Whilst some of the spectators were waiting backstage for the stars of the show to come and see their fans, the couple now could only focus on each other whilst Cilan was still busy writing his evaluation. "That really was amazing wasn't it?" Iris said to Ash. Ash smiled at his girlfriend before replying.

"It really was quite special" he stated. "But what made it more special than any other factor in the world was watching it with you right by my side all the way through it." Iris now smiled cutely at her boyfriend, whom was now looking at her right in the eye.

"Aaw, that's so sweet Ash."

And after that the two were holding both of each others hands and looking each other right in the eye with the stunning full moon in the background. They then drew each other close before having another Valentines Day kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day Ash, my wonderful raven haired boy." Iris quietly said to Ash once they had broken up the kiss. Ash just smiled and looked her right in the eye with the beautiful backdrop of Nimbassa City and the full moon accompanying the wonderful moment.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, my beautiful Iris flower."

**Well that's it folks, that was my Pokemon Valentines Day Negaishipping story. I thoroughly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you liked it, then don't worry, I will be writing more Negaishipping stories soon, with my next holiday one to be around Easter (hopefully.) However, if you thought that some areas could have been improved, then feel free to state that. The one thing that could have been improved in my opinion for my next story is that there shouldn't have been as many author notes but still. Feel free to post your opinion on this story and also some ideas for some other Negaishipping stories. I promise I will take your comments very seriously. So all that that leaves me to say is: have a wonderful Valentines Day and see you next time.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
